Playing with fire
by fantasy.92
Summary: The fire is alive, is strong and is capable to destry everything. To Ayumi the fire is her power, she decided to use her power to save the people. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing with fire**

 **Ok this story previously was titled ice girl, someone had suggested that my oc have the power of fire so i decided to remade this story. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own anything, i only own my oc's.**

 **Leave a review**

 **1) prologue : The fire that started everything**

 _Hot_

 _So hot_

 _Hot_

 **"**...cough...mommy!...daddy!...where are you ?! Help me! Cough.. **"** a little girl screamed. Her room on fire and it doesn't matter how many times she called her mother and father they didn't respond.

She couldn't know that every time she screamed, or her heart beated faster the flame growth stronger.

The little girl was near loosing her sense, when she heard

 **"** **no be afraid, because i'm here** " in a moment the door of her bedroom was on the floor and a tall, muscular figure was on the door step.

 **"** where are you ? I heard your voice, i'm here to take you safe **"** asked the man.

All he could hear was **"** snif...snif... **"** he look around to see a little girl hiding in the corner of the room. He thought her to be around 4 years old, with (fire) red hair and bright blue eyes staring at him, having tears in them. In her arms she was clutching a teddy bear.

The man knelt down and told her **"** don't be afraid, i mean no harm. I'm here to save you and your teddy bear. Come here **"** , the little girl hesitantly obeyed the man.

The man took the little girls and her teddy bear in his arms and started walking toward the exits. Unfortunately when they were in the hallway a piece of ceiling fall and blocked their paths.

The little girl was so frightened that she screamed **"no**! **"** , and with that scream the flames grew more intense.

 **'** _don't tell me that she has a quirk that influence the flames, but it's seems that she isn't able to control it yet_ **"** the man thought.

 **"** don't worry i will save you. Just close your eyes **"** he told to the little girl, after which she obeyed. A couple of minutes later, still having her eyes closed, she felt fresh air. Where there had been heat and smoke, there was now fresh and clean air.

When she opened her eyes she was outside her house, now engulfed by the fire.

 **"** AYUMI! **"** she heard a female voice calling her. She looked around, there were many people and firefighter. After few second she spotted her mother running towards her.

 **"** mommy...uhm...who are you ? Are you a hero ? **"** the little girl, Ayumi, asked to the men who saved her.

 **"** yes, i'm a hero. My name is All Might little Ayumi **"** he told her with a smile,

 **"** thank you... All Might... **"** the girl said and after that she lost consciousness.

After that fact her parents decided to move on the countryside to live with her grandparent of her father side. The fire turned out to be caused by an electric problem.

After she regarding consciousness her mind was full of thought of heroes, especially All Might. So she decided that when she was older she would become a heroine that saves people.

 **Ten years later**

A girl with red hair was walking towards the high school she had chosen to attend to attend to take the entrance exam. She was talking to her phone

 **"** yes, mom i have arrived...uhm ? What ? no! I'm capable to do the exam. I told you i want to be a heroine that saves people...don't cry...i will call you every day...i'm arrived at school...yes, i will call you later to tell how it went ok ? Love you too mom, say hi for me to dad and gramps ok ? **"** she closed her phone and look in front of her.

 **"** Yuuei academy...here i come **"** she said. She couldn't know but that day she would meet her best friends.


	2. The day of the exam

**Playing with fire**

 **I don't own anything, i only own my oc and any other possible oc.**

 **I'm searching for a beta reader, so if someone is interesting please send me a pm.**

 **Chapter 2 : The day of the exam**

After a while Ayumi entered in the auditorium **'** _wow, the auditorium is so big, and it's gonna be full soon. I better find a seat soon_ _ **'**_ she thought.

When she entered in the auditorium a person gave her a piece of paper with a number, in the piece of paper it was written **_examine number 1915_**. The auditorium was already full, only few seats were empty.

After few minutes she found a place were to seat, it was near a boy with two hair colors red and white.

She asked him

 **"** uhm...sorry, is this seat free ? **"**

 **"** ...yes it is..." he told her, without looking at her.

So she seat near him, maybe it was the aura surrounding him but the other people that were sitting near him were tremble with fear.

After few minutes, the ceremony started, on the stage a hero appeared.

He wear a long black coat, black glasses and his hair were straight overhead.

Someone behind me said

 **"** it's voice-type hero **' Present Mike' "**.

 **'** _so that is Present Mike, i always hear him on the radio!_ **'** Ayumi thought.

The hero began to speak into the microphone

 **" welcome one and all to my live show! Everybody say heeee!"** but no one said anything, so he continued talking

 **" I've got shivers down my spine too, listeners! All right, examinees ...I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down! Are you ready ?! Now pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig ?".**

Behind me the people started to whispered to each other,

 **'** _of course they are gonna separate us, so we can show them our strength and personality_ **'** Ayumi thought with excitement.

Present Mike started taking again

 **" we'll be sprinkling a large numbers of villains over the battlefield. And they will appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty ! Using each of your individual quircks, dispatch as many villains as you can. Your goal, listeners is to rack up a high score! And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that is against the rule, capisce ?".**

In a moment a glasses boy asked a a question about the four type of villains and he preached the guy that was a few seats behind him.

Ayumi murmured to herself

 **"** isn't that a bit harsh ? It's normal to be nervous **"** , the boy with two hairs color must have heard her because he responded to her

 **"** perhaps, in every group there is a person who will stick to the rule no matter what and will be imposing the to others people **"**.

Present Mike said

 **" okay, oookay. Thanks for the segue, much appreciated, examine 7111! The fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth zero points! Let's call them 'arena traps' !. Have any of you ever played " super Mario brothers" before? ...i guess it's rather retro. You remember those things that'd go thwomp on you ?! There's a thing like that in each area! Their "gimmick" is that they rampage when crowded! Well that's enough from me i' ll leave you all with a presentation on the school percepts of this school of mine ! As a certain hero, by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte one said ' a true hero never stops over coming the misfortune in life'!. Now let's move to the main event! PLUS ULTRA! . And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!".**

Ayumi followed the instructions that a teacher gave them and so she found herself assigned at the replica of the city witch was totally covered with wild nature, practically a replica in witch the nature has taken what was rightfully hers.

When they arrived at the site of the exam, Ayumi changed her clothes. She puts on a red t-shirt, black shorts. On her feet she wear black boots and on her hands she wear grey gloves that usually the people who work with fire wear.

 **'** _this isn't exactly fashionable but should be ok for the exam_ **'** Ayumi thought.

She looked around and see that most of the people in this group are girls, in the center of the group a blonde girl said to her friends

 **"** you know...this test is only a formality to eliminate who don't have any influence in the world of heroes, even if i don't make till the end i bet that daddy can make me enter in the hero division...you know he is super famous and powerful... **"**.

 **'** _Oh man, why in this group there is princess ? Let's hope that she have some power that isn't her mouth_ **'** Ayumi thought.

Suddenly in all the cities replica the participant of the exam could hear Present Mike talking to them

 **" aaand start! What's the matter ?! There's no such things as a count down in a real battle! Run! Ruuun! Consider the baton tossed!".**

In an instant all the examiner star running, when they entered in the replica the villains made their appearance .

Ayumi started running when on her left suddenly a villain appeared. It wasn't that big but his appearance was a bit strange. It was a robot and in some part you could see some part of plant.

 **"** hello...sorry but i need to pass so...bye **"** Ayumi said and with a quick movement of her hand the villain was engulfed in fire . When the fire disappeared the villain was k.o and burned.

 **"** it's seems that this is gonna be a long day **"** Ayumi said, after that she started running again.

 _ **Meanwhile on the control room**_

The teacher were looking at different monitors. Every monitor was showing the different replicas,

 **"** this years rookies aren't that bad, but they need to work on on their quirk **"** one of the teachers said the others nodded.

They were watching a monitor when in another one they saw fire,

 **"** what the...look that girl, her quirk is similar to the quirk of someone we all know. Wow! She burned down that villain **"** one of them said,

 **"** yes, but let's not forget that the quirk's that control the fire or any other of the four element required a lot of energy and stamina. If she doesn't control her quirk good, i am afraid that she will not arrive at the end of this exam **"** another teacher said.

All Might was watching the monitor in front of him where the girl with red hair had taken down another villain

 _ **'**_ _she is familiar, but i can't remember where i met her_ _**'**_ he thought.

 _ **In the city replica**_

Ayumi had taken down another villain _**'**_ _another one is down, ah ah i'm a bit tired. I hope i don't met another villain for a while i need to recharge myself_ _**'**_ she thought.

She started running again but after a while she heard a scream

 **" KYAAA!"**.

She looked in front her and saw the girl from before and the giant villain that Present Mike told them. It was giant, it was full of plants. It was like a giant man-eating plant.

The friends of the girl were running away, only the princess remain there. She didn't move, she was tremble when the villain started moving towards her. One of his feet was going to crush her under him when someone push himself and the princess away from the danger.

Ayumi landed a few meter away from the giant plant, near her was the princess, she asked her

 **"** hey, are you alright ? **"** but she didn't hear an answer. She looked at her and saw that the princess has fainted.

 _ **Thump**_

 _ **Thump**_

 _ **Thump**_

Ayumi looked behind her and saw the giant villain towered over them

All Ayumi could thought was _**'**_ _oh god, what i'm going to do ?_ _ **'**_.


End file.
